My Life's Story
by Amber Eyez
Summary: My name is Sapue Encan, formerly known as Kagome. The day half my family perished, I met Inuyasha, a hanyou- also known as a forbidden one. My life soon split in two after that, and I could choose only one path.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** Read this and please memorize the following: I do not, I repeat, _not_ own the series Inuyasha nor any characters in it. Thank you! And if you didn't remember that…twitches

**A/N-**I came up with a new idea! Happy I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

**My Life's Story**

**Chapter One **

My name is Sapue Encan, but I started out as Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. It's a name I don't want to remember, yet I cannot help but to remember. Reality is harsh, and living in your own world can destroy you. I've learned that when I was had just come into the world.

I weighed much less then the average baby, with the village midwife saying I wouldn't make it past a week while my mother lay pale in her bed, sweat breaking out all over her skin. That week turned into a month, and that month turned into a year. It turns out, the midwife was wrong. Even the priestess of my village predicted that I would die within a month. But I showed them. I grew up into an average, respectable daughter at 13 years old, 5 feet 4 inches tall, dark hair, and the most amazing blue eyes. I lived with my family, but I had two things other girls my age didn't have.

Every child in the village had a father. And every child, excluding myself, was illiterate.

My mother had me by wedlock, with my father gone long before mama was into her first month of pregnancy. No, my father, whoever he is, didn't force her. She was foolishly in love, as teenagers often are. And that was the first mistake of her life. The second was when she married my brother's father 4 years after I was born. He was an alcoholic, abusive, short-tempered, and had no responsibility whatsoever but he fooled my poor mama into thinking he was an upright, law abiding gentleman. I still scoff when I think of that. Mama still has scars from when Hataraku (I still refuse to call him stepfather or anything remotely formal even though it has been years) was raging drunk. Even though Souta is my half-brother, and fathered by a coldhearted man, he is the sweetest one I'll ever know. After two failed relationships, mama sweared by the sister to Buddha that she would never marry nor indulge in contact ever again.

The only reason why I am able to read and write in such a small village as this was all due to my grandpap. He made sure that by the time I was four, I knew the alphabet from A to Z and vice versa. By the time I was seven, I had to recite proverbs and poems from memory and knew how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide. When I hit ten, I knew arithmetic up to radicals. By the time I turned thirteen, knowing how to barter and negotiate with passing merchants for necessities, and in a few cases, decorations and such was helpful for everyone in the village. My grandpap was taught in a city school, dropping out when he reached the age of 17 and decided to move in with my grandma into a rural, peaceful village. Grandma died in childbirth.

My life has been an eventful one, something most girls and women won't know about unless they read novels. So I've decided to tell my life story. And it begins when I'd just turned ten, coming home from calculating how many acres the Higurashi's had left to plant clover to replenish the soil with needed nutrients.

I came home that day late in the afternoon, watching curiously as villagers kept running ahead of me. It was brisk, spring day, with the hint of newness in the air as it is often in the season. I caught the scent of smoke in the air when a wind blew, and suddenly I knew what had happened.

Flying, I arrived upon my small house, flames leaping and licking everywhere. Grandpap stood outside, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes. Ash covered his homely clothing, and his left hand was burned red as if he tried to grab something that was on fire. My mother and brother were nowhere to be seen.

"Grandpap?' I whispered.

He turned to look down on me, his mouth in a wavering line. "Kagome, we've lost them,' he muttered, watching hopelessly as villagers tried to stop the flames.

Even though I knew what he was talking about, I asked him to make sure. "Lost who?"

"Niete and Souta."

The statement hung in the air between us.

I said nothing, the realization sinking into me. Niete, my mother, was dead. Her patience, her kindness, was gone forever. His happiness, his innocence at the young age of nine, Souta didn't deserve to die so soon. Both of their loving auras would be gone forever.

I never cried that day; I just kept biting my lip, even when neighbors brought out the charred remains of half my family. I refused to cry; afraid that I would lose my face in a village that respected me as much they respected the priestess.

It was also that day that I met Inuyasha.

**A/N-**This is really short, but I want to see how people like it and their opinions on it. I like getting feedback for a new story of mine, so please RR!


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer- Okay, can a person who has only $6.10 on her afford to own Inuyasha? I'm even gonna bother to answer that question for you. 

**A/N-** I thank Izumi for being the only one to review my fist chapter. Devoid of that fact, I really would like to finish this story even if I only get a review per chapter. I have fun writing this story. So, I dedicate this chapter to Izumi-who I doubt will review this chapter. sighs Oh well…

**My Life's Story**

**Chapter Two**

During the aftermath of the fire, with everyone trying to figure out just exactly how it started, noone noticed that I was gone. I walked into the nearby forest, clearly out of the safety of the village's gates. Youkai and hanyous flourished in these nearby woods. They were dubbed the Forbidden Ones, who you treated worse then lepers festering out on the street on a hot summer day.

I was walking around one of the hunting trails aimlessly, brooding over what had happened. _How did the fire start? Why wasn't I there when it started?! I could've probably prevented it from happening… Is grandpap all right? His hands look really bad. What will happen to us now? The house is gone, everything we own is gone but for the fields. And its spring too! Of all seasons…everyone will be busy planting and going on with their own life…_

Ten dozen different thoughts wafted in and out of my head-the sole one being what would happen to grandpap and me. He was old already, surpassing the average death age for men (52) and the women (55) of the village. The priestess herself was born after grandpap, her being 53 and him being 57. I remembered that mama often commented on how boisterous grandpap was for his age, but that was a year ago. Ever since the New Year had set in, grandpap seemed to age terribly with every passing day.

_Poor grandpap…I hope he doesn't fall ill. The priestess will probably hou-what was that sound?!  _         

Goosebumps ran all over my skin, and the hair on the back of my neck stood straight. I looked around me; woods that was a second ago bright turned dark, and I finally realized something obvious. The sun had been setting while I was thinking.

_How naïve can I be?! Mama must be so aham-there it is again!_

A sound, something similar to a twig being snapped, occurred right above me.

"Hey, Kikyou! I never thought that you'd wander this far from the tribe!" someone called down to me.

I trembled slightly before looking up. All I could see was the dark branches and the even darker sky.

_Oh no! How late have I stayed out? The villagers must have definitely begun to look for me._

I groaned, but curiosity got the better of me. I just had to know who this person was, and who Kikyou was.

"Who's there?" I called out, noticing that my voice trembled. I coughed to clear my throat, and asked again when noone answered. "_Who_ is there?"

"Humph. Talk about memory. And I thought yours was a damn good one, too."

A boy a year or two older then me jumped down from the branches to land in front of me. I took a step back, staring in awe at his silver hair and those adorably cute pair of dog-ears. He also had on a strange red outfit, baggy but not too baggy. The boys in my village always wore on baggy pants and incredibly loose shirts that had some design on it. But this boy didn't.

His eyes flashed.

They're golden-amber! Wow 

"Wait a sec…" he muttered and leaned towards me. His eyes scanned my face for a moment before stating, "You're not Kikyou!"

I blinked. _…Kikyou?_ "What??? Who is this…_Kikyou?_"

He leaned even closer and grunted. "Yep, you're definitely not her. 'Cides, she ain't as stupid and slow as you are. And she's a lot prettier."

"Please _do_ give me an explanation-a detailed one," I snapped. For every minute that he kept on mumbling about this "Kikyou", it was a minute I lost from returning home.

"Well first of all, she would've noticed I'm a hanyou. Most humans would've run away. Second of all, Kikyou is a person I know. Just who the hell are you? You ain't from the tribe, that's all I know." He said all that in a minute.

Unused to such rashness, I said, "First of all, I thought you were demon, but if you were, then I would have been dead by now. You wouldn't have stopped to chat. Second of all, Kikyou is a person I _don't _know. And who the hell are _you_? You're certainly not from the village." My patience was wearing thin.

"Name's Inuyasha. Now, answer my question," he glared.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," I replied, returning the glare. "And no, of course I'm not from this 'tribe' you talk about. I'm from the village." I began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, not that you have a problem with that," I huffed. _Arrrgh, he's so annoying! _

I heard footsteps follow.

"Wait, you're from that village right? The one with a house burning down or something?"

I froze in my tracks. This Inuyasha person was talking about my home! He bumped into me, not expecting my sudden stop. I turned around, staring.

"Just how do you know that a house was burning down?"

He grunted again. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because that house is my home," I replied bitterly. Tears that hadn't been shed half the day suddenly came out in a flood.

"Why are you crying?"

_Stupid, feeling-less guy!_ "Because my mother and brother died," I mumbled, twisting my hands every which way. 

Inuyasha's mouth went O. People would have paid money to see his expression, but at the moment, I felt like hitting someone. I clenched and un-clenched my fists, all the while tears crept down my face silently.

"Well…I'm sorry. And you shouldn't cry. Ok, so your family-" "-half my family-" I cut in. "-_Half_ your family died. But get over it. If my brother was killed, I'd be so damn happy right about now. But no way in hell would Sesshoumaru die in a stupid fire."

By the time he finished talking, I was walking away again, looking up at the sky. _Damnitt, it getting even darker! Grandpap won't be happy. _

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

In a flash, he had caught up, sighing and pointed at his back. "Look, if you're that in a rush to get home, just climb onto my back. Humans are too damn slow if you ask me. I prefer my running to your stomping."

I formed a thin line with my mouth, and waited for him to bend down. Inuyasha was at least 2 inches taller then I was.

I got onto his back, and whoosh! That's the best word I can describe it as. One minute you're on the ground, the next second you're somehow up in the air, feeling as thought you're flying.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the wind in my hair. I didn't noticed that Inuyasha had jumped the gates, 12 feet high as they were, and landed inside. It wasn't until that I heard voices calling my name that I had opened my eyes.

"Kagome!" My grandpap ran towards me, slowing down as Inuyasha settled me onto the ground. His face paled considerably once he noticed that the boy wasn't human.

"Kagome!" this time, grandpap's voice was filled with fear instead of joy. "Wh-what are you doing with…_it?_"

I clucked my tongue. "Grandpap, it's a he. And he's Inuyasha. I walked too deep into the forest, and met him. He gave me a quick ride back to the village so I wouldn't be too late at getting here."

I didn't notice the other villagers gathering around to form a circle around the three of us. We all heard mutters of "demon!" in the crowd that wasn't getting any less.

The priestess walked out of the crowd and towards me before slapping my face in front of everyone.

**A/N-**The second chapter's done and over with! I'm guessing that from now on, I'll be updating every Friday. ;;; Don't really have much time on any other day of the week. Please review!

           


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer-I own Inuyasha!-n-o-t!!! You honestly think a 14-year-old girl would be able to handle the series?! Hell no! 

**A/N-**Don't know what to say…;;;

Thanks for Reviewing!:

Pinklily-XD you should know me by now, I always put words in a totally different content 

**BlackPhoenix-sama-**lol it's ok. Pointing out stuff is good for me. It's kinda like a third world in which the story takes place. But a bunch of these math formulas and knowledge were discovered way back into the past. So shrugs Basically they live in Feudal Ages but have _some_ present age knowledge.  

**Kin103-**lol, I'm just happy I'm getting reviews! Oh well, even though I'm not getting a lot more than this, I'll still write the story.

**My Life's Story**

**Chapter Three **

"How dare you," each and every word hissed out of her trembling body. She glanced at Inuyasha before turning her attention back to me.

"How dare you bring it into this village?! Especially after the fire that consumed half your family, a family that taught you to not interact with the Forbidden Ones!" The priestess was turning livid and pointed at him. "IT is not suppose to come anywhere near, let alone, into this village!"   

I was at a lost for words. She had never hit anyone, and believed that everyone had an explanation for whatever action they had done. This Priestess, who I had lived with my all life, had slapped me. Noone had ever done that, not even Mama when I was toying with her patience.

"Prudence!" Grandpap's voice sounded anything but strong next to her. They had been best friends for ages, and this was probably the first time he had seen her hit someone, too.

"I'm perfectly sure that um…Inuyasha won't attack this village," he said as he tried to soothe her. For 30 years of her life, she had protected this village with her guidance and no demons whatsoever attacked ever since she became the priestess.

_I can't blame her…_Thoughts echoed inside my head, and I bitterly thrust them away. _How could I have been so stupid?! No matter how nice Inuyasha is, he's still a Forbidden One. And that means he's a danger to all of us…_

"How will you know? It's mind is apt to change within minutes, turning from friend to foe. Haven't you heard the countless wars Forbidden Ones have fought?! And within their own clans, too!" her voice snapped back.

Silence enveloped all of us.

I turned my head around, and said in a whisper, "You better go now, Inuyasha".

He had been cracking his knuckles the entire time, but he had stopped. His face turned redder than that of Prudence's.

"Hey, wench! Tell that _chi_ of yours to stuff it. She doesn't have any right to talk about my people and me. Besides, the ungrateful chi is talking about civil wars, huh? Well how about this? Civil wars occur amongst you humans, too! So chi, you shouldn't be freakin' talking about something you don't know shit about!"

I gaped. Talk like that was prohibited form being mentioned.

He turned around, and leapt out of the village. Everyone started to talk at once, while Priestess Prudence still bore holes into me. Grandpap stood near, staring nervously.

A few hours Later

I lay down on the tatami mat Prudence had prepared for my grandpap and I. My back ached. The tatami mat at home wasn't so hard and firm, due to years of use.

The priestess's hut was the only one with separate rooms, so I could hear my grandpap coughing through the thin walls.

"Here, Kiyo, drink this."

Another fit of coughing burst before it quieted down.

"Th-thank you, Prudence. What's in this?"

"Some herbs to help that lungs of yours. You must have breathed in too much smoke."

"I know, but I just had to run in. I could hear Niete and Souta calling for help."

Poor grandpap's coughs came back.

"Kiyo, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I am. Now tell me, how was my family's hut set on fire?"

"Well, it looks like someone set it on fire intentionally."

I heard my grandpap begin to gasp for breath before coughing again.

"Drink this, Kiyo. I don't know why anyone in the village would do that, to you especially. Everyone loved Niete very much."

"Do you think it's someone from the village?"

"No. Absolutely not. I had seen to everyone at that time. They were all busy with their own work before running at the scent of smoke."

 I turned around to face the tatami mat, no matter how much it stung my face. Tears ran down my face as I stifled sobs. _It's not fair…why Mama and Souta…why? _

The next Morning

I woke up early, and walked quietly out of the hut. It was beautiful morning, all but for the sight of charred wood. The villagers that were out of their huts looked at me warily, glancing at me while working on their early morning jobs.

I was aware of their eyes on my back, and I was cautious of every step I made that day.

It isn't, and will never be, to feel like one wrong step you make, dozens of people will start accusing you of something you'd never do.

I walked out of the gates to inspect the Higurashi land, carrying along with me a pocketful of clover seeds and a long rake and a small shovel. The northern part of the land had turned useless, too dry on normal and hot days and too muddy on rainy days. Thus, there was the use of clover.

The northern parts of the property edged near the woods, a wooden fence to keep out animals. But it for sure didn't keep out the Forbidden Ones.

Inuyasha sat on the boundary marker, swinging his legs to and fro. I was surprised. I thought with the whole scene yesterday, he'd never again show his face anywhere near here.

"Why are you here?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Well, I figured if there weren't any KEEP OUT signs, then I could come here," he replied nonchalantly.

I huffed. _Geez, can't I ask one little question without getting a scorned reply?_

"Humph, well I'm _so_ sorry for not putting up any KEEP OUT signs, I'll keep that in mind the next time I come up here," I said shortly.

Inuyasha ignored me, eyeing the tools I was holding.

"You're gonna plant? All by yourself?"

I shrugged. "Yes, so? It's just some clover seeds to replenish the ground here." I stamped my foot, indicating how hard it was, even for spring.

He eyed the tools once more before jumping off the fence and offering, more like stating, "Give me those."

I reluctantly handed them over. __

_Inuyasha's not that bad. The stories I've heard about Forbidden Ones sound so…exaggerated. If all of them were like Inuyasha, then I see nothing to be afraid about._ I thought, watching the demon rake deeply in the earth, tilling it.

The northern part of the land stretched on for about 2 acres, give or take. The total area of the Higurashi plot was only 8 acres, but the village didn't have much to spare around.

Inuyasha finished those two acres in neat, straight rows; talking half the time it would have taken me. I began to walk towards him, showing him a handful of the seeds. He eyed them like he did the tools.

"These are the clover seeds. Just kind of sprinkle them into the tilled parts and brush the dirt over so it'll cover them," I instructed.

He nodded before starting at the end of the tilled fields while I started at the parts closest to the gates.

A month followed, each and everyday similar to the one I had. I'd meet him at a part of the land, and together, we'd watch the crops and tend to them. Oddly, he always seemed to know where the next part of the land I'd go would be.

Well, noone found out about Inuyasha and I working and talking with one another-at least, not until the day grandpap died.   

_Chi_-chief, or head, of a village or tribe.

**A/N-**That's all for the third chapter. I had to retype it twice, changing my mind what would happen and what would not. Please review!

And this might be the last chapter for about a week and a half. I have a social studies state test on June 2nd and 3rd and a Spanish proficiency exam up to the 11th.  __

          


End file.
